


Stories in My Eyes

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Donatello, Cute Kids, Cute Michelangelo, Dreams, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Little Michelangelo, Night Time Convos, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short, Turtle Tots (TMNT), We Die Like Men, Written on Cruise, baby turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Based on a Twitter post by tess (@that1mum)





	Stories in My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> "My kid crawled into bed with me and was poking my face and I was cranky then he whispered "you wanna hear about the stories in my eyes?" Dreams. He meant dreams. And now I'm not even cranky cause that's the cutest fucking thing I've ever heard"

It's very late at night, much past their bedtimes, and Donnie is fast asleep. He's always been a pretty heavy sleeper, and when he's exhausted or sick that only becomes truer. It usually takes Splinter's loud voice to wake him, but there's one other person that his body always wakes up for.

Michelangelo.

He's dead asleep when suddenly his body begins to rouse, a soft _tap tap tap_ on his cheek. His eyes blink open and he reaches for his glasses. His younger brother goes from a blurry green blob to an upside-down little green terrapin.

"Mikey?" Donnie whispers, flipping onto his side to see him better. Why was his brother waking him up in the middle of the night? He feels a headache coming on..

"You wanna hear about the stories in my eyes?" Mikey asks softly, his voice croaky from sleep. Donnie has to pause and process these words.

Stories in his eyes? What was Mikey playing at? They didn't have stories in their eyes, it was impossible, and even if by some chance it wasn't.. Why would he be sharing them in the middle of the night? Was Mikey the only one with stories in his eyes? Donnie didn't have them, but he couldn't be certain that Raph or Leo didn't either.

Cranky from being woken up, Donnie huffs. His brain is all fuzzy, but as he slowly wakes up a bit more and Mikey settles beside him, he realises.

Mikey had just been asleep, hence the stiffer than usual movements from the boy. Which means his "stories in his eyes" are...

Dreams?

"Y-you mean your dreams, Mikey?" Donnie asks, his voice choked at how adorable that sentence was. Mikey's eyes light up and he nods sleepily.

"Yeah! Last night, I dreamt that I had to save the city from this big sewer monster!" Mikey begins, snuggling up to Donnie's plastron. "It was big and blue and-" Mikey continues rambling on as Donnie watches with a gentle smile.

The stories in his eyes. Donnie wasn't even cranky anymore, because really, how could you be? That was the cutest thing he has ever heard.

Donnie takes off his glasses and places them to the side before snuggling up to his little brother.

As sleep begins to take them both back under, Donnie lets out a content sigh.

Mikey seriously was the cutest.

Donnie just hopes his innocence lasts.


End file.
